Temperature sensing circuits which use .DELTA.V.sub.BE to measure the temperature of a PN junction are known both in the discrete time or switched construction and in the continuous time construction and in various fabrication technologies including CMOS. One problem with such circuits is that the .DELTA.V.sub.BE signal used to measure the junction temperature is small giving rise to low signal to noise ratios and consequent noise problems. One approach is to use sufficient filtration and amplification to obtain a strong clean signal, but this requires more complex, larger and more expensive circuitry. Another approach is to increase the current density ratio by increasing the current or the size of the junction area, but this solution is limited as the increase in .DELTA.V.sub.BE with current density ratio falls off rapidly.